


Electrifying

by ragnarokwrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarokwrites/pseuds/ragnarokwrites
Summary: The first thing Bruce noticed was the shocks. Whenever he touched something metal like a doorknob or the railing along the stairs, he was hit with a light jolt of electricity. He figured maybe it was the carpets of the Statesman, or something about the alien shoes he’d found aboard the ship to wear. The scientist didn’t linger on the thought– with all the preparation required for the Asgardian arrival on Earth, a little static electricity was the least of his concerns.But the issue was recurring, and Bruce began to notice it more and more often. He’d been working with Thor and Valkyrie in the ship’s control room one evening, attempting to understand the strange Sakarian technology. The trio had been trying to send a signal to other nearby ships, but everytime Bruce pressed a button or turned a knob, another shock struck his hand. They’d become more powerful, a light jolt running up his fingers and causing him to yelp. He’d mumbled something about needing to check the ship for an electrical problem, while Valkyrie shot a knowing glance at a now sheepish-looking Thor.Prompt: Thor getting excited around Bruce and making little sparks.Or, how Thor’s lightning powers gave away his feelings for Bruce.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An insanely sweet anon sent me the prompt “Thor getting excited around Bruce and making little sparks” on tumblr, and I loved writing this so much I decided to share it here, too! 
> 
> I’ve uploaded a few stories but I realized I’ve never actually introduced myself, so hello friends! My name is Aries, your resident thorbruce enthusiast and Peggy Carter stan. Thanks for taking the time to read my silly little stories, I hope you enjoy this one!

The first thing Bruce noticed was the shocks. Whenever he touched something metal like a doorknob or the railing along the stairs, he was hit with a light jolt of electricity. He figured maybe it was the carpets of the Statesman, or something about the alien shoes he’d found aboard the ship to wear. The scientist didn’t linger on the thought– with all the preparation required for the Asgardian arrival on Earth, a little static electricity was the least of his concerns.

But the issue was recurring, and Bruce began to notice it more and more often. He’d been working with Thor and Valkyrie in the ship’s control room one evening, attempting to understand the strange Sakarian technology. The trio had been trying to send a signal to other nearby ships, but everytime Bruce pressed a button or turned a knob, another shock struck his hand. They’d become more powerful, a light jolt running up his fingers and causing him to yelp. He’d mumbled something about needing to check the ship for an electrical problem, while Valkyrie shot a knowing glance at a now sheepish-looking Thor.

It took a few days for Bruce to put two and two together. He and Thor had been practically inseparable since Bruce had returned to himself, much to the scientist’s delight. Bruce couldn’t deny his fondness for the god, couldn’t ignore the butterflies that fluttered in the pit of his stomach whenever he heard the blonde’s rumbling laugh. Thor was a particularly affectionate person, always greeting Bruce with an arm around his shoulder or placing a gentle hand on the small of his back when they walked. Thor had made a habit of wrapping the scientist in his massive arms whenever he suggested a particularly brilliant idea, placing a soft kiss along the crown of his head excitedly. (Thor, of course thought almost anything Bruce proposed was brilliant, but tried to constrain himself when he could.) Thor’s touches were electric, Bruce felt like every hair on his body was standing on end when the god pulled away. And then he noticed they actually were.

Bruce’s suspicions were confirmed a couple days later, when the pair had been enjoying lunch together in Thor’s quarters. This had become routine for them and arguably Bruce’s favorite part of the day-- when they could escape the stress of their duties if only for an hour, and just talk. The conversation that afternoon had shifted to the topic of Earth.

“Have you decided what you want to do when we land?” asked Thor in a voice softer, more hesitant than the scientist was used to.

Bruce shrugged. “I dunno. I can’t imagine they’ll exactly be waiting for me with open arms, but maybe Tony still has space for me in the compound. You?” he asked, trying to feign nonchalance.

The god scrapped the food around his plate absentmindedly, eyes glued to the ground.

“I have to lead my people, of course, ensure they are settled and adjusting as well as they can. I do hope to continue to see you, though.”

Bruce felt the light flush rise to his cheeks. _Stop it_ , he thought, _he doesn’t mean it that way._

“I do, too. I wouldn’t want to get in the way, though. I mean, god, you have like, _a whole country_ to organize and rule. I’m sure you have more important things to worry about.”

A small smile spread across the god’s lips. “Yes, but I was hoping you’d join me. In helping, I mean. If you want to, of course.” Thor stuttered slightly, to Bruce’s surprise. The god was always so cool and collected, even in the face of danger. Hell, the he’d faced the impending doom of Asgard and still managed to maintain his composure far better than Bruce ever could have. He’d never seen Thor so flustered before, so cautious.

Bruce turned to face Thor more directly, leaning in closer on the soft couch the pair had been occupying. “Really?”

“Of course. Wherever I am, there’s always a place for you.” Thor said matter-of-factly.

Normally Bruce would have blushed at the endearing phrase, willed his mind not to read into it for something it wasn’t. But he became distracted my a small white light-- a flash that couldn’t have lasted more than a second-- from Thor’s shoulder.

“Uh, Thor-” the scientist trailed off, not entirely sure what he was trying to explain. _You’re… sparkling?_

Oblivious, Thor took the comment as a sign of hesitation fearing that he’d gone too far. “It’s okay,” he began, “don’t feel like you have to. I understand, you have a life on Earth and-”

Bruce cut the god off. “No! No, that’s not what I meant. I’d love to join you and help in any way I can. But, uh-” Bruce’s affirmations were cut off by another spark, this one bigger and brighter than the one before. It shot out from where Thor’s hands rested in his lap, like a firework of white light. The god had noticed this one, too.

Thor hid his hands behind his back quickly, a nervous smile adorning his face. “Ah, sorry. That, uh, that happens sometimes.”

Bruce quirked his head, reaching out to take Thor’s hand between his own calloused palms. The god allowed him to, eyes watching intently.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Bruce asked, turning the blonde’s hand over in his palm and running his fingers over them lightly.

“Yeah, yeah. Since the battle with Hela, my powers have been, well, amplified to say the least. The electric current is stronger, and ah, I spark sometimes, I guess.” replied Thor breathily, trying to hide the way his breath hitched at the contact.

“Do you know what triggers them?” The scientist asked, slight furrow in his brow.

“Feelings, I think. Anger, I’ve noticed thanks to Loki’s mischief. But also happiness, excitement especially. Things like that. Whenever I have ah, a strong emotion, it’s embodied by a spark or something.” Thor explained.

Bruce nodded along. “Oh. But why now?” He asked, struggling to identify a trigger in their conversation. He didn’t believe the thought of Bruce helping him diplomatically was a particularly glamorous concept for the god, after all. Nothing worthy of a spark.

Thor looked up at his friend quizzically. “You really don’t know? I thought I’d made my, er, fondness obvious, but it appears as though I am mistaken.”

“Fondness? For me?” Bruce countered, eyebrows raised almost comically.

Thor couldn’t help the soft laugh that escaped his lips. “Yes, of course. Don’t feel as though you have to return my sentiments, it’s perfectly alright if you don’t.”

“No! No I do, _god do I_ , I just. I don’t know. I didn’t expect it, is all.” Bruce stammered, struggling to turn the jumble of thoughts racing around his mind into words.

Thor scoffed. “Oh come on, how could I not? I mean look at you! You always look so handsome, especially in those glasses. Although I’m particularly fond of your hair, I couldn’t tell you how many times I’ve stopped myself from running my fingers through those curls.” Thor began, chuckling slightly. Bruce had been listening so intently he’d almost missed the sparks bouncing from Thor’s hands once again, this time growing with a more rapid intensity.

“Thor, thank you but-”

The god ignored Bruce’s protests, continuing. “I’ve traveled the nine realms and then some, and I’ve never met a being more intelligent or brave than you. And I’m not talking about the Hulk, Banner. I’m talking about _you_.” Bruce watched as small strings of lightning radiated from the tips of Thor’s fingers, dancing with electricity.

“Thor-”

“Banner, you are the most kind, selfless person I have ever met. And I would be absolutely honored if you’d even consider allowing me the privilege of being your partner. It would-”

The lightning intensified once again, growing thicker and brighter. Bruce interrupted the god’s admirations with a kiss, feeling the hair on his head raise around him as though it’d been rubbed with a balloon. The thought that _maybe it’s not the smarter idea to kiss someone when they’re emitting lightning_ briefly passed through Bruce’s mind, though he chose to ignore it. Any concern of Thor’s electricity disappeared as Bruce melted into the kiss, into the the softness of Thor’s lips against his own and the light scratch of Thor’s beard against his chin. In the moment, nothing else mattered.   

Bruce pulled away after some time, resting his forehead against Thor’s breathlessly.

“Hey, I really like you, too. But maybe we should stop, before you short-circuit the entire ship or something.”

Thor snorted, placing one last, soft kiss on Bruce’s lips before settling his head on the chest of his newfound companion.

  



	2. Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Bruce standing soaking in the rain but still happy as he watched Thor test out the new extent of his powers  
> Or: how Bruce helped Thor find himself and his powers again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aries? Writing fic again? I know, I’m shocked too. I wasn’t planning on updating this fic with a part 2 but a few months ago (I know ahh) an anon graced me with a thorbruce headcanon that fit so perfectly with this fic I had to write it. So here you go friend, hope you enjoy!

Thor squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on his clenched fist. He paused, waiting.

“Anything?” 

“Almost. You’re still... sparkling, kind of.” answered Bruce. Thor opened his eyes with a heavy sigh. 

The pair had been at this for at least an hour now, putting Thor’s powers to the test. Or at least that’s what they’d been trying to do. 

“Sorry, about all this.” Thor mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. We can just head back now.”

It wasn’t often Thor could say he was genuinely embarrassed— more often than not he tended to take things in stride. But it’d be a lie to say he wasn’t hoping to impress Bruce even a little bit.

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Bruce began, brows furrowed. 

 

He’d gotten the feeling something was off with Thor since they landed in New Asgard. They’d spent countless, wonderful hours together on the ship, sharing stories of their homelands and cuddled up in the warmth of Thor’s bed. The pair had found themselves falling into a comfortable routine rather quickly, and Bruce had absolutely no complaints 

Then he noticed the shift. Bruce, ever the scientist, had observed little hints here and there. As the day they’d finally land on Earth neared, he could tell Thor was anxious. He’d catch the god awake deep into the night, staring out into the starry black sky from the cabin’s large window. Bruce would wrap him up in his blanket-covered arms, coaxing him back to bed and running light fingers through his growing hair until he finally fell asleep.

It only got worse once they’d landed. He could tell Thor was stressed beyond belief. Bruce noticed the way Thor’s smile didn’t quite meet his eyes, or how there were much more silences between them nowadays. Bruce didn’t want to pry— Thor could rival the Hulk when it came to stubbornness, especially when it came to dealing with his feelings. Bruce was always there to offer a hand to hold or a comforting kiss, but the last thing he wanted to do was add something else onto Thor’s already-piled plate. Bruce was his safe place, and he didn’t want to jeopardize that. 

It was becoming clear, though, that this was no longer an option. 

Thor was a great king, he treated every Asgardian with the utmost care and kindness. But Bruce could feel the god growing more and more distant. His usually talkative partner had grown quiet, his laughs fewer and farther between. And still, whenever Bruce brought it up, Thor scoffed, blaming it on his early mornings and busy days. 

Bruce had finally decided enough was enough. He’d seen less and less of his boyfriend the past few days, and decided to take matters into his own hands. 

They often talked on the ship about trying to pin down exactly how Thor’s powers worked. The god had still being getting a hold on the full scope of his abilities since they’d fled Asgard, and Bruce offered to help him out once they’d landed. What better day than today, he figured.

He set out to find Thor that afternoon, dragging him out of a meeting Valkyrie assured him he didn’t need to be at. With a little coercing and Bruce’s assurance that it was  _ definitely _ a scientific experiment, Thor finally agreed to come along. 

And that’s where they’d been for the past hour, struggling to get anything more than a small spark out of Thor. Bruce reached out to the god before him, pulling him down beside him onto the cool grass. He wrapped an arm around the larger man. 

“Why don’t we just take a break, hmm?” he hummed, rubbing comforting circles into Thor’s tense back. 

“I can do it. My head’s just...foggy. I keep trying to focus and… nothing”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Bruce began, but Thor rambled on.

“I just can’t really clear my head with everything I have to do today. I have a strategy meeting after this and have to go check on the South side of town since I haven’t been down there in a few days and make sure the supplies we sent for have made their way over and”

“Thor.” Bruce said softly, reaching for the god’s hand. Thor paused.

“Sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about. But, ah…” Bruce nodded to their hands, where small stripes of lightning danced along Thor’s finger tips. 

“That was some delay then, huh?” Thor jokes, the bolts vanishing. 

Bruce smiled softly, nudging him.

“ _ Or _ something else. You did used to say it you’d get a little staticky when your emotions were running high.” Thor smiled back, remembering how frequently he’d shocked poor Bruce on board the ship. It wasn’t his fault Bruce was so damn cute.

“Yeah, but this wasn’t like that. It’s usually strong emotions, and I’m not really angry or sad or”

“Nervous?” Bruce interjected, “scared?”

“What? No. What would I even be scared of? I mean, we narrowly escaped the destruction of Asgard, what more is there to fear?”

Bruce squeezed Thor’s hand lacing their fingers together. 

“It’s okay to be scared. This is all new to you, you’re on a different planet for fuck’s sake. But look at you! You’re an excellent king, they all adore you. But it’s still okay to feel like you don't have it all together just yet.”

Thor huffed, “I’m trying my best, I just, I can’t disappoint them. I won’t. I’ll do everything in my power not to.”

“You’re the furthest thing from a disappointment, you know that, right? They really couldn’t ask for a better king. But if you really want what’s best for them, you have to take care of yourself, too.”

“I’m trying, I am. I’ve spent my whole life preparing for this and I still don’t think it’s enough.”

Bruce turned to face Thor, cupping his jaw softly. 

“You can always talk to me about it, you know. When you’re feeling like it’s too much. I’m happy just to be around you. Whatever you need, okay?”

Thor covered Bruce’s hand with his own, leaning into his touch.

“I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to be sorry. I just want you to be happy.” Bruce responded, pulling Thor closer to him. Thor hummed in response, sending shivers up Bruce’s spine. 

“I am happy.  _ You _ make me happy.”

“You make me happy, too. So, so happy.” 

Thor wasted no time closing the short distance between them. The kiss felt like a reunion, like coming home after being away for far, far too long. It was soft and familiar, almost shy. 

Thor ran his fingers through Bruce’s dark curls, pulling him impossibly closer when they heard a loud rumbling overhead. Bruce pulled away just enough to see the sky light up.

“Is that you?” he teased. Thor smiled against his lips.

“I guess I’ve still got it.” 

Bruce laughed, and the god couldn’t resist pulling him back in for another kiss. It was deeper and more confident than the last, hungrier. Bruce could feel the electricity in the air, could tell every hair on his arm was on high alert. It would almost be overwhelming if it weren’t for Thor’s soft lips grounding him, his arms pulling Bruce further into his lap. 

That’s when it started to rain. 

Bruce couldn’t help but laugh. It was really something straight out of a sappy romcom, wasn’t it? Bruce had never been much for those cheesy stories, but he was starting to see the appeal.

“To be honest, the rain is a bit much.”

Thor shot him a playful glare, struggling to hide his smile. 

“I didn’t even know I could do that.”

“Not bad. What else you got?” 

Thor placed a soft kiss on Bruce’s nose before pulling away, walking back to the center of the clearing. He clenched his fist again, though this time he did not close his eyes. Instead he stared straight at Bruce, the hint of a smile on his lips. Within an instant the sky lit up once again, a huge bolt of lightning striking the god himself. Bruce whooped, eyes bright and excited.

“That’s my boyfriend!” 

Bruce stood there for the better part of an hour, watching Thor summon strikes and paint the sky with his light. The scientist’s hair had flattened entirely, his clothes thoroughly soaked through. But Bruce couldn’t be bothered to care— he hadn’t seen Thor so comfortable, so himself in weeks. Bruce felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest, felt the smile that refused to leave his face. 

There was no doubting his love for Thor, and god was he in it deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy does it feel good to upload again! Thanks for reading and especially supporting this fic during my thousand hiatuses. Just a few little updates here:   
> I have new tumblr username! You can find me on tumblr at antmangran.tumblr.com!   
> I’m trying to get back into the swing of writing fics so if you have any prompts or headcanons like this you wanna see, drop me an ask! I’m also trying to give a few other ships a go (mostly sambucky or valcarol) so feel free to leave prompts for them too!
> 
> That’s all, folks! As always if you enjoyed this please consider leaving a comment or kudos so I know, I do a dumb lil happy dance whenever I see them. This fic is also available on tumblr https://antmangran.tumblr.com/post/184790940347/consider-or-write-if-youre-up-for-prompts if that’s more your style, feel free to like or reblog, I read all your tags and comments and they mean the world to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It always makes me insanely happy to read your comments and feedback, feel free to drop one here or in my ask box on tumblr @ragnarokwrites!  
> If you want to read more of my work, check out my drabbles on Tumblr or drop me a prompt and I'll write something for you!  
> Link to this story on tumblr, in case you wanna make my day and like or reblog! :D  
> https://ragnarokwrites.tumblr.com/post/180220110812/yo-this-is-anon-who-sent-you-that-other-prompt


End file.
